


Dean Has Emotions So He Bakes

by queenlokibeth



Series: Bucky/Dean [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Season/Series 09, Baker Dean, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Dean, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Confused Dean, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dean's precious kitchen, Dean-Centric, Fanboy Sam Winchester, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Past Dean Winchester/James "Bucky" Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam wants to visit New York, Sexuality Crisis, happier than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlokibeth/pseuds/queenlokibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218128">Bar Night that ends in a Sexcapade in a tent</a>]<br/>Present day Dean starts questioning his sexuality and... feelings for Cas? Meanwhile he bakes and Sam wants to visit New York. Bucky fights back-to-back once again with Steve and spots the vivid image of a certain soldier he met during the war waiting on the life-sized puppy fanboying over Steve out and about in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Has Emotions So He Bakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [music4life6661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/music4life6661/gifts).



> Dedicated to [music4life6661](http://archiveofourown.org/users/music4life6661/pseuds/music4life6661) who had the idea to have Bucky meet present day Dean after reading the prequel to this. It was supposed to be short, then it became long, and destiel happened, but there's no smut. Sorry about that i guess lmao. There's an abuse of italics in here and sorry for any typos, i wrote this on my phone during a long car ride and in a gas station bathroom stall (where im currently writing this). This universe is set in spn season 9 but in a world where everything is relatively good and everyone is mostly happy. Also MCU after CA:TWS and imagine the avengers mostly fight terrorists or robots, not aliens. I'm incredibly sorry for all the baker!dean that happened. It was supposed to be a minor supporting trait nOT THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS. But anyway, i hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine, so please let me know is there are any (which there probably are).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Bucky doesn't appear in this chapter yet. bUT HE WILL.

"Hey Sammy" Dean suddenly burst into Sam's room. "'M gonna make some food. You hungry?" He asked.  
Sam turned slightly away from where his eyes were locked on the TV and answered distractedly "Yeah, sure."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and walked into the room and asked "What you so focused on?" Before sitting next to his brother at the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees and directing his attention to the news channel.  
"So get this, some shit's going down in New York and that guy with the metal arm who's on the news like two years ago destroying the city and what have you, s’actually helping the Captain America fight off the 'bad guys'" Sam finished with an amused chuckle.  
Dean made a gesture of approval and a dismissive motion with his hand. "So? Probably ended up not being a terrorist. Or, you know, the government brainwashed him into turning to 'our' side. God bless America and all that jazz." He said standing up abruptly. "Hamburger's good?" He clarified, hand on the door frame. Sam just nodded absentmindedly, still staring at the footage of the NYC streets.  
"C'mon Sammy, what's the big deal? You got a crush on the guy or something?" He pointed out with a chuckle and a cough that he used to cover the almost imperceptible hint of uneasiness in his tone, hoping his brother hadn't noticed.

Apparently he hadn't, and just told him "I... It's just that we've been all over the country but I can't remember ever being in the Big City and to think that we probably haven't had to go there because already enough horrible things happen there without the assistance of supernatural monsters is..." and he doesn't seem to find the right word so Dean just reassures him:

"You know what I say, supernatural monsters are easier than humans, cause they wanna kill you but at least they're upfront 'bout their intentions." And with that he leaves to 'his' kitchen.

He would never admit it aloud but it had been _awesome_  to find an actual kitchen in the bunker to finally be able to cook and _bake_  in. He'd been inexplicably proud when Sammy had tried the first thing he ever made there -a hamburger- and had found it delicious. He loved being there because he could relax and just give in to what he was doing stress-free. He would arrive to the bunker after a particularly hard fight and just find his latest recipe of something and make it. At first it was just meals that he could cook low key and then eat as dinner with Sam, but then he entered the beautiful land of _pastries_. At first it was pancakes. He made every different recipe he found online and surprisingly in _cook books he found there in the bunker_ (who knew the men of letters knew how to use a kitchen, with their old-fashioned manly manliness). He'd wake up early and make one for himself, jotting down the ones he liked best and the fillings he preferred. Then if there was left over, he'd give them to Sam and claim they were from Betty Crockers pancake mix and hope his brother couldn't tell the difference. Of course, the gigantic puppy wouldn't be able or care to differentiate between different types of pancakes and just ate happily.

Then things escalated when through a blueberry pancake recipe, he was directed to a blueberry _muffin_ recipe. The measurements were for 12 muffins but Dean decided to halve it in favour of being more inconspicuous about his kitchen whereabouts. After letting them cool down, trying one, and deciding that they were good enough, he left the rest for Sam to find, who was later told the delicious muffins came from the gas station down the road.  


Things only went downhill (uphill) from there. Cakes, cookies, desserts, pies (good lord the amount of pies he learned to make. He might as well be definitely dead and in heaven right now for what's worth.), kuchens, and then more specifically strüdels, Pavlovas, Tiramisus, a Peruvian thing called _crema volteada_ , cherry bavarois... the list was endless. He kept his quantities small to be able to keep on the charade that he got all this gourmet shit from different gas stations and places of questionable provenance ("I'm telling you, Sammy, just 5 miles from here, down the road we never take, there's a man who probably keeps people in his basement for fun who's got a grocery store where he sells the _sweet mother of desserts_. But don't go there, I hear he hunts moose.") And made sure Sam never walked in on him or saw the dirty utensils (On one unfortunate occasion, Sam came back to the bunker earlier than he was supposed to, and in a wave of panic, Dean took his sock off, tied it to the door and played porn at a medium volume on his phone while he finished taking his cinnamon rolls from the oven and then sat by the stove on the floor in shame reflecting on how he could have possibly stoop so low. On the upside, after bragging to his brother about the 'amazing kitchen sex he had with the redhead waitress from the diner from the next town over', Sam decidedly chose not to enter the kitchen at all for the full week until Dean thoroughly disinfected it, giving him a whole week of his designated 'me time' between jobs.  
Then came a point when Dean was tired enough of having to write on his notebook each link to a different recipe that he considered getting a _Pinterest account_ , deeming it appropriate for organizing his baking bucket list, but after going through the popular board for a solid half hour, he decided he wasn't ready to become a middle-aged Christian white mom and dropped the idea.

  
Then there were times when he wasn't necessarily stressed but just needed to get his mind away from... his own thoughts. There were days when for some reason he couldn't get Cas out of his head. He kept worrying if he was alright, if he wasn't mad at him for something stupid he'd done. Then there was the day when he locked himself in his kitchen to angrily beat a ball of bread dough after almost having a panic attack when Matt Bomer's face appeared in his mind while in the shower having his _actual 'me time'_. He was definitely freaking out each time he had one of this episodes. At first it was panic and confusion and either drinking a whole bottle of whiskey by himself or the healthier alternative of angrily baking or cooking. That was for about two months, until a pop up to a certain website appeared while he scrolled through the latest videos on Busty Asian Beauties that redirected him to a _gay porn website_. He simply rolled his eyes and was about to press the X in the corner when a video caught his eye. After debating to himself whether he should or shouldn't, after questioning his whole life and existence and morals, weighting down the outcomes of this, he thought " _fuck it_ " and clicked it. It took him a while after coming down from his high that _yes, he had enjoyed it_. From then on he started reading more on sexuality and questioning where he stood. He was still in denial but slowly coming to acceptance. He brought back memories of times when he, now that he thought about it, had found a guy attractive, and realised that he just couldn't accept this yet. For the same reason that he probably hadn't before. His family wouldn't have approved, he would have disappointed his _dad_. He knew it wasn't bad but guessed that if he had been able to suppress it all these years, there wasn't a reason to change that. To be honest, he was scared. He was scared because one thing was watching two guys fuck on his computer screen in the privacy of his bedroom and enjoy it, and the other was catching himself staring adoringly at Cas while he was focused on something, watching his forehead crease in concentration and finding the way he squinted adorable. He was scared that he realised that this wasn't new and that the way he cared for Cas had long stopped being platonic. He hated the way this made him feel unsure and scared that he'd fuck things up, so he made donuts. So many fucking donuts for which he gave no explanation to Sam and just stormed to his room. He retorted to continue as normal with Cas. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but a few months later he noticed that every time he spoke to Castiel, he _fell a little more in love with him_.

So he hyperventilated and made a delicate orange cake that he immediately threw away when he came to the conclusion that _he fucking hates orange cake_.  
One morning, he simply didn't give a damn when he found himself making cookies with frosting the colour of the angel's eyes after making sure to lock the kitchen door just because he hadn't gotten his four hours because he had stayed late with Sam doing last minute research. Unfortunately, the other thing the sleep deprivation had caused, was to forget that Castiel would be back that day with some or other ingredient for something they needed, so he almost had a heart attack when in the midst of licking blue frosting from a spatula and humming Metallica and generally being _in the zone_  with his eyes closed, he hears a distinctive "Hello, Dean." From behind him. He almost stabbed himself in the eye with the spatula and turned around sharply with a "Holy shit, Cas!" And a blue moustache. The angel just stared at him quizzically and around at the display of bowls, mixers, sugar, flour and others.  
"I arrived but could not find Sam, but I heard you through the door so I decided to come here." He didn't seem bothered or _too_ confused.  
"Privacy, man, we've talked about this!" Dean gestured amply at Cas.  
"Dean you have... something, on your face." Cas said reaching out with his finger to wipe frosting off Dean's cheek and then held it up in front of his eyes to inspect it. The contact and the silliness of the situation made Dean blush, and he got impossibly redder when Cas _sucked the substance from his finger_. Dean looked away embarrassed.  
"What are you doing here, Dean?" Cas asked with genuine curiosity. "Are you... baking?"  
Shit shit shit shit fuck shit he had him all figured out.  
"Uh yeah... it's uh-" Dean cleared his throat. "It's complicated, can you... can you not tell Sam?" He winced hopefully.  
"If that is what you wish, but I don't see why you should hide it." Cas seemed brokenly confused.  
"It's complicated." He wondered if he should tell Cas at least part of the truth, after all he looked genuine when saying he wouldn’t tell Sam. "It's more than _just_  baking... it's my _thing_. Like apart from hunting." Castiel just nodded, like he understood.  
"Very well Dean. I will leave you to 'your thing'. I will leave the ingredients in the library." Cas said with one of those small sincere smiles Dean had already realised made him melt a while back. Dean could practically feel his heart skip a beat and feel himself fall a little more in love with him. With a flutter of wings he was gone.  
The next time Cas teleported into the bunker, it was while both Dean and Sam were out, but Dean had made sure to leave a plate with blue-coated cookies with a note by it saying " _Thanks for keeping my secret. I know you don't eat but maybe you'll like the cookies. -You know who_ ".  
Cas did like the cookies.


End file.
